


For Better Or For Worse

by Mixolydia



Series: Ego Families [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ...both of this fandom's fic i've wrote start out with someone hugging the toilet, :(, Accident, Bathing, Being Bathed, British English, Caring!Dark, Chicken Soup, Dark looks after Wilford, Desk, Fluff, High-Rise Chair, Hugging the Toilet, It's kinda implied but... not much, M/M, Norovirus, Office, Panicked Anti, Paperwork, Poor Anti has the whole Septic family to look after, Shower poofs, Sick! Wilford, Sickfic, Sickness, Sickness Bug, Sleep, The Diarrhoea isn't actually written about, There's not enough sickfics, Toilet, Vomiting, Vomiting on Self, Water, Wilford caught a bug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, bed, being looked after, crackers, diarrhoea, pillows, poor baby, pure fluff, throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Wilford caught a stomach bug and it's up to Dark to look after him.





	For Better Or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based off my own experience from last year when I caught Norovirus. It was not pleasant. At ALL. I don't remember too much, although I do remember people yelling at me when I refused to stay in bed on the third day.

Dark woke up in bed alone, which felt strange to him. Normally he woke up with Wilford wrapped around him, like he was being used as Wilford’s personal body pillow. So the fact that Dark had woken up alone was setting off some alarm bells in his head. He sat up slowly and blinking, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn’t see WIlford anywhere, but the bathroom door and been left slightly ajar and a thin stream of light was beaming out of the crack. More alarm bells were set off when Dark’s ears picked up the faint sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He climbed out of the bed, putting on his pajama pants that had been hastily thrown across the floor and headed towards the door.

Knocking on the door and receiving no response, Dark pushed the door open and it swung in. He found Wilford sitting on the floor, completely naked, wrapped around the toilet as if his life depended on it. His skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and his hair was stuck to his face. He was breathing heavily for a moment before his body lurched and he ended up vomiting in the toilet again. Dark squatted down beside him and rubbed WIlf’s back gently, wincing as the poor man’s body heaved and shuddered under Dark’s touch.  Wilf rested his head on the toilet as the vomiting came to a stop and Dark frowned as he realised just how tired Wilford looked.

“…How long have you been in here?”

“...I…I don’t know.” Wilford attempted to look up at the window, only to feel dizzy. “…Light outside… it was… pitch black when this started.”

Dark frowned again. It was early winter and the sun wasn’t rising as early so that meant Wilf had been in here for quite some time. He placed his hand on Wilford’s forehand and hissed at the heat radiating off him.

“You’re burning up…”

“Mff…”

Wilford lurched forward once more in a fit of retching but nothing back up. It seemed like his stomach was done rebelling against him for now. Wilford looked up as Dark stood up, his hips starting to ache.

“Wilford, can you stand?”

Wilford attempted to stand up on his own, using the toilet as support but his body swayed and Dark ended up having to catch him under the armpits before he face planted into the floor.

“Whoa! Whoa, easy… I’ve got you… easy…”

Wilford shuddered and leant into Dark, his body shaking and quivering. Dark grimaced as he could feel the heat rolling off Wilford in waves. He gently led Wilford out of the bathroom, Wilford leaning heavily on Dark as he tried to stay upright. Dark ended up having to help Wilford sit on the bed as he legs turned to jelly and was breathing heavily. Dark left him there for just a moment as he went back into the bathroom to both flush the toilet and to grab a bucket. He came back to find Wilford swaying on the edge of the bed as stomach bile trickled down the side of his mouth. Dark sighed and handed the bucket to Wilford who groaned as he held it.

He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a flannel, running it under cold water and rinsing out the excess water. Dark walked back to the bed and placed the flannel on the bedside table. He gently laid Wilford in the bed, dabbing the bile off with some tissues, pulling up the duvet and placing the flannel on Wilford’s forehead. Wilford visibily relaxed into the bed as he felt the coldness seep into him and he fell asleep almost immediately. Dark kissed Wilford on the forehead before he got dressed and left the room to seek out one of the Googles.

* * *

 

It was the yellow Google, the one who referred to himself as Oliver, which Dark found first. Dark was glad in a way, as that meant he didn’t have to need with the wrath of the original.

“Oliver… can I ask you something?” Dark said as he approached him.

“Of course, Dark! What do you need?” Oliver smiled at him.

“Wilford appears to have come down with something and I’d like to figure out what.”

“Oh dear… Well, let me know what symptoms he has and I’ll get right on it!”

So Dark told Oliver about that morning. How he’d found Wilford in the bathroom, throwing up with a fever. How He couldn’t walk and was barely awake. Oliver nodded as his eye lit up, inputting the relevant information into his search engine. He held up a hand as a ping went off and the android relaying the information to Dark.

“From what you’ve told me, it appears to have something called Norovirus.”

“…Norovirus?”

“Indeed. The term Norovirus refers to the bug known as the ‘winter vomiting bug’. A stomach bug that causes vomiting and diarrhoea. It can appear suddenly after one or two days after infection, can be very unpleasant but usually passes after a couple of days. Symptoms include nausea, diarrhoea and vomiting. Symptoms can also include a fever, headaches and aching limbs. Ouch, dude. I wouldn’t want it, that’s for sure! Oh, it’s also highly infectious. You might be ok because you’re not exactly… human, but keep him out of the studio for a few days even if he’s feeling better.”

“Right… any idea how to treat this?” Dark folded his arms.

“The best way to treat Norovirus to make sure he gets enough rest, that’s the main thing. Give him lots of fluids and make sure he stays hydrated. If he can manage, give him something bland to eat like dry crackers as they could settle his stomach. Prop him up with some pillows so he’s not lying flat. Like I said though, rest and fluids are the best thing and just waiting for the bug to get out his system.”

“I see… thank you Oliver, you’ve been a great help.” Dark nodded as he made his way to the kitchen.

“No problem dude! Let him know that I hope he feels better soon!” Oliver waved after him.

* * *

 

Dark stepped back into the bedroom, bottle of water and dry crackers in hand, to find Wilford sitting up in the bed, head in the bucket. Dark quickly walked over and placed what he was carrying on the bedside table. He sat by Wilford and rubbed his back and Wilford threw up what little bile and acid that was on his stomach up. He groaned as he finished and Dark took the bucket from him. He flopped back down and rolled onto his side, clutching at his stomach. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and Dark wiped them away.

“It… Darkling, it hurts…" he whimpered.

“I know Wilf, I know… I’ve seen Oliver and he says you have a bad stomach bug… Rest and fluids are best for now… He says ‘feel better soon!’ too. Here, I need to prop you up with some pillows… you might feel better.”

Wilford let out a small sob and clung to the duvet as Dark gently had him sit up. Dark quickly rearranged the pillows on the bed and he laid Wilford back down so that he wasn’t lying flat. The tilt was already soothing his stomach slightly and he sighed. Dark opened the bottle of water and pressed the lip of the bottle to Wilford’s lips.

“Here… you need to drink something.” Dark encouraged.

Wilford’s eyes flickered back open and looked at Dark. He let out a small sigh as he opened his lips. Dark tilted the bottle slightly so that the water wasn’t trickling into Wilford’s mouth too fast. He only drank about a quarter of the bottle before he turned his head away. Dark sighed and put the lid back on. He turned the flannel over and smiled slightly. He noticed that Wilford’s phone was on the table and he checked the battery on it. It was on 78%, so it was fine. He stroked Wilford’s hair.

“Hey, love… I need to pop out for a moment… Just to check on the others. Your phone is right here if you need me, ok?”

“Mhm…” Wilford hummed, already falling back asleep.

“Alright, I’ll try to not be too long.”

* * *

 

Dark walked through the hall of the Ego residence. His main goal was to see if anyone else had come down with the bug. The Googles and Bing were unaffected, being androids. Apparently Bim had woken up that morning feeling rather sick but hadn’t thrown up. He’d been found in the kitchen, munching his way through a packet of dry crackers and looking rather pale. He couldn’t find King or Yan anywhere and everyone else seemed to be fine. He told Bim what Oliver had told him and told him to get some rest. Bim just nodded, too shocked to really move as Dark moved on.

He also received a phone call from a panicked Anti who told him that most of the Septic house had been struck down with this bug and he was the only one who could do anything. Dark attempted to calm Anti down, even saying that he’d send Oliver over to help Anti cope. Anti ended up having to hang up when Dark could hear Henrik calling out in the background.

Dark walked back to his office, fresh water in hand, to pick up his paperwork.

* * *

 

Luckily for Dark, the bedroom had a desk in it. Not as big or grand as the desk in his main office, but it would do for now. Dark placed the papers he’d picked up from the main office and placed them on his desk, intent on doing his work while he could keep an eye on Wilford. He walked over to the side of the bed to see how Wilford was doing. Placing the water on the bedside table, he glanced down. The bucket was fuller than it was earlier, but Wilford had managed to drink some more water and was asleep. He was lightly snoring and drool ran down the side of his face. Dark bent down and wiped the drool off with a handkerchief. He took the bucket and was just flushing the contents down the toilet when he heard retching coming from the bedroom. He quickly rushed back in but it was too late, Wilford was sitting up in the bed, having thrown up all over himself. Luckily, it was just the water he’d drank, having not touched the crackers but that didn’t stop him from dissolving into a sobbing mess. He hid his face in his hands and just sobbed, the whole situation getting too much for him as he cried.

Dark put the bucket down beside the bed and wrapped his arms around Wilford, not caring that he was getting covered in vomited water.

“I.. I’m…” Wilford wailed through his tears. “I’m so sorry, Dark… I.. I didn’t…!”

“Shush, love…” Dark said as comforted him. “It’s not your fault…”

“But.. Bu..!”

“Don’t worry about it… I’ll need to get you out of the bed, but I can change this in no time." He ran a hand through Wilford's hair, grimacing slightly at the feel of sweat-soaked hair. "You just worry about getting better. It's not your fault, you didn't _plan_ to get sick..."

“I…” Wilford sighed as he finally got his breathing under control.

“Shush. It’s okay… Let’s get you out of this bed first, hm? …Do you need the bathroom?”

Wilford shyly nodded as Dark lifted him out of the bed. Wilford tucked his head into Dark's chest as he as carried over to the bathroom and was placed on the toilet. Dark left the room for a moment while Wilford did what he had to then ended back in as he heard the toilet flush. He walked over to the bath and ran a lukewarm bath, making sure the water wasn’t too hot. He lifted Wilford back up, who squeaked in surprise, carrying him over and placing him in the water.

Wilford sighed as the water washed over him. He looked up at Dark, who was grabbing some soaps, a fresh flannel and one of those shower poofs they seemed to have an abundance of. He’d taken off his jacket and was just in his white shirt and trousers. He knelt beside the bath and looked at Wilford, who simply nodded while looking down. He simply didn’t have the strength to wash himself and he was slightly embarrassed. He sighed and lent into the touch as Dark slowly ran the soap-covered poof over Wilford’s feverish skin. He felt nice and Wilford could feel himself dozing off despite feeling ill. He jumped slightly when he felt Dark apply some shampoo to his hair and he almost _purred_ when Dark’s fingers ran through the strands, making his hair feel clean in what felt like days.

Dark rinsed Wilford’s hair off and drained the bath once Wilford was completely clean. He scooped him up, not really caring that he was getting wet, and placed Wilford on the edge of the bath. He grabbed a towel and rubbed Wilford’s hair, getting most of the water off. Wrapping a big, fluffy towel around Wilford, he kissed him on the forehead once more and told him to wait there a moment.

Wilford just sat there as he heard Dark shuffling around in their room, though his addled mind had no idea what Dark was doing. His stomach was doing slight back flips but he hadn’t brought anything up by the time Dark had returned to the bathroom. Dark picked Wilford up once more (this was going to be hell on Dark’s back, Wilford assumed) before taking him back to the bedroom. He placed Wilford on the newly-changed bed and Wilford sighed in contentment as he was laid back down. He snuggled into the pillows and pulled the duvet to his chin. Dark kissed him once more on the forehead before sleep claimed Wilford and he went to sit at his desk to work on his paperwork.

* * *

 

It went on like this for a couple of days. Wilford rested in bed while Dark worked on his paperwork. Dark cleaned Wilford up if there were any accidents and shushed him whenever Wilford tried to apologize. Word got to Dark that Bim had indeed ended up throwing up a couple of times but the show host wasn’t nearly as sick as Wilford was and was already up and about. Steadily Wilford’s vomiting stopped and he just felt burnt out. He was whining at Dark on the fourth day, so Dark let Wilford sit in one of the high-back chairs next to the desk. Wilford ended up dozing off in it, his chicken soup sitting abandoned on the corner of the desk as he slept.

It took about a week for Wilford to gain his strength back. Dark was just glad Wilford was back to more-or-less normal (whatever normal for Wilford was) and that the pink haired man was once again cheerful. His back was rather grateful for it too, although it creaked when Wilford picked him up and span him around in glee. Dark didn’t mind it so much when Wilford lent over and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, I just wanted to write Wilford being looked after...


End file.
